Wanna Play?
by Tonycakes
Summary: Glenda just can't control her homicidal urges no matter how hard she tries. But when she finds parts of an old good guy doll she feels a strong connection to them. When she puts the parts together she learns a lot about herself and her father.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey, this is my first Child's play story! So please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy the story! Please review!)

Chapter 1

Her voice droned on and on. The more I tried to slip off into space, the louder her voice got. Her high pitched, croaky voice. She always talked as if she were better then you. That you were beneath her. I tried not to. I promised mom only three kills a month. Why did I make that promise? I already killed that bitch Cassandra who called me fat last week. Then I killed her father who tried to kill me a few days later. Lastly I killed the cop who was sticking his nose in places where it shouldn't be. It was October 12th and my three monthly murders were up. I dug my nails in the desk. Gathering all my will power to not stab her eyes out with that chalk she continued to scratch on the board. It felt as if it was in my ear.

"Miss Ray?" Her voice asked. I looked up into Mrs. Walkinson's eyes. Glaring with all the hatred I had inside. She looked frightened. They always looked frightened when I gave them that look. However Mrs. Walkinson was a strong woman.

"Yes?" I spat, hoping my glare would send her away.

"I want you to stay after class." Mrs. Walkinson replied.

"We all want things." I informed her.

"Mrs. Walkinson, she can't stay after class. She has piano lessons." Glen said, shooting his hand up in the air. Glen to save the day with his ridiculous british accent. He sat right behind me in class. My mother had made sure he was right next to me in everyone of my classes. Just in case I went psycho on some poor bastard's ass. Mrs. Walkinson might soon be that poor bastard.

"Again?" Mrs. Walkinson questioned. Whenever she asked me to stay after class Glen said I had to get to piano lessons straight away. It was getting a little old. "Surely she could miss one lesson. Don't you think, Mr. Ray?" Glen was a pushover. I knew that first hand. You could get anything out of him and I mean anything. Glen looked down meekly. He was too shy to respond. He could only get that first excuse out and hope for the best. The bell rang throughout the halls and everyone filed out of the classroom. I looked at Glen, he looked at me. He gulped.

"Be strong." He said as he grabbed his bags and left. It was me and Mrs. Walkinson. Alone.

"Now Miss Ray." She began as she paced around my desk. I took deep breaths. Trying to stay calm. Attempting to count backwards from ten. "Why is it that I am missing fifteen homework assignments from you?" I was afraid to answer. If I did I might not be able to hold back any longer. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Shit." I groaned. I sat next to the dead corpse of Mrs. Walkinson. Two pieces of chalk were shoved into her eyes and a ruler was plunged deep into her heart. My jeans were covered in blood. I did whatever I did when I killed someone in the classroom. I shut the blinds and changed into my emergency clothes in my desk and put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag. I shoved Mrs. Walkinson in a trash bag. I had to cut her up a bit so she'd fit. No matter. I cleaned my face, arms and legs in the sink and yanked the trash bag into the hallway. I groaned as I threw the bag into the back of the janitor's cart. Mr. Jenkins then rolled it away.<p>

"Afternoon Glenda." Mr. Jenkins greeted.

"Afternoon." I replied. I shoved my bloody clothes bag into my backpack and walked home.

* * *

><p>Thanks to that bitch Walkinson I missed the bus. The walk home was long. My legs ached and I was seriously considering killing some asshole so I could drive home. So what if I'm only twelve. I was turning thirteen next month and it's not that hard to drive. That's when I saw it. A leg? A doll leg. I picked it up. It was the leg of one of those good guy dolls back in the eighties. it was ripped and destroyed. Maybe the rest of it was somewhere around here. I kept my eye out as I walked up the street. I found his torso in a tree a mile down the road and then his other leg in a bush a half mile from the torso. The arm was a couple blocks from the house. However, I couldn't find his other arm or his head. I shoved him in my backpack as I walked into the house. Luckily I wasn't too late.<p>

"Where were you sweet face?" My mother asked. "Your dinner's getting cold." Glen didn't look at me as he ate his lasagna. He didn't look at me for at least a day after I killed someone. He hated murder. I guess he assumed I snapped. Smart assumption.

"Sorry, Mrs. Walkinson had to talk to me after class." I replied as I sat down at the dinner table. "So, what's new?"

We chatted over dinner that night. Luckily mother didn't suspect a thing. When I got to my room, I pulled out the doll. There was something about that good guy doll was driving me crazy. I just had to find the other parts. They way they were scattered around town, it looked as if someone threw them out their car window. But why? Maybe they used him as a murder weapon. Was the first thought in my mind. Nah, there wasn't enough blood on him. The parts I had were all put together, but I needed the head and arm. WHERE COULD THEY BE? I sighed and slammed my head against the wall. However….it was hollow. That meant only one thing. I slammed my fist on the wall and it swung open like a door.

"Awesome." I smirked. I stepped inside and walked down the dark hallway. I felt my way down the steep steps. A light switch was at the end of the stairs. I flicked it on. Bodies by the dozens were scattered all over a room. I hadn't killed any of them and I know for a fact Glen didn't. So I guess Mommy isn't so innocent after all. On the wall across from me, six words were engraved. 'Rome wasn't built in a day.' Her motto. I guess my mother had a secret lair. Why would she have an entrance in my room though? I noticed another door on the side of the room. It was where her room was. That still didn't answer why I had an entrance. That's when I recalled my birthday two years ago. I hadn't killed anyone in two months so mom let me trade rooms with her! That explains it. My mom wasn't good at remembering things. I guess she forgot to get rid of this entrance. At the other end of the room I saw a clump of crazy red hair. I looked down at my red hair. Just as wild and crazy. What is my mother doing with some of my hair? I walked down through the piles of corpses to the red hair to find something entirely different then I had imagined. It was the good guy doll's head. Scarred to hell and painted with a goofy grin. My heart stopped beating. I didn't know why this meant so much to me. For some reason it did. The missing arm lay next to the head. Perfect! I snatched the head and arm and rushed back into my room. I put the remaining pieces together and stared at the finished product. He was creepy to say the least. Awesome. But I knew I wasn't done. For some reason I felt that there was more to it.

"WHERE IS IT!" I heard my mother scream. I dropped the doll and ran to the door. Before I could open it I heard Glen.

"Shhhhh mum, Glenda will hear you." He whispered. Now I was listening.

"She can't hear me." Jennifer Tilly replied. "She's got those goddamn headphones in to about a hundred." Any other day she'd be right.

"Mum, it has to be here somewhere." Glen soothed, staying nice and calm. He was lucky he didn't have anger problems like me and mom.

"If someone finds that thing and brings HIM back-!" My mom started. Who's 'HIM'?

"No one will." Glen consoled. "His parts are spread out all over the neighborhood. His head and…..arm are in the basement."

"What if Glenda wants to bring him back? She doesn't understand!" My mother said on the verge of tears.

"Why don't we tell her then?" Glen suggested.

"We can't tell her!" Mom snapped. "We just can't." It was silent for a while as I digested this information. The doll? Bring him back? It makes no sense! "Found it!" I heard mom cry with relief. I peeked out the door and saw her clutching some kind of amulet. She held it to her chest.

"You better put that back in your jewelry box, mummy." Glen suggested.

"I will sweetheart." My mother replied. I heard her footsteps walk up to her room.

"Goodnight mum!" I heard Glen call.

"Goodnight!" mother called. Instead of hearing Glen's footsteps walk away, I heard them come closer. Oh no, he's going to try and talk to me. I heard Glen knock on the door. I threw the good guy doll under my bed and slammed on top of it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Glen, can I come in?" He asked.

"Whateves." I replied. Glen stepped meekly into the room.

"You killed her didn't you?" Glen asked.

"Do you have to ask?" I questioned.

"I just wish you didn't." Glen sighed.

"I know you and mom want me to, but I just can't, okay?" I explained.

"Yeah." He said. He then mumbled something, barely a whisper. But I still heard it. "Just like him."

"Just like who?" I questioned.

"No one." Glen replied quickly. He was about to leave when I asked him the question I asked him almost every day.

"What was dad like?" I asked. He sighed.

"He was talented." Glen said as he closed the door and went to his room. Now it was my turn to sigh. He gave me the same answer every time. That's when I remembered the doll. I yanked him from under the bed and looked him in the eye. His scars were wicked cool. The only thing that creeped me out was the hair and eyes. They were the same as mine. Is this the boy version of me or something? Okay, now it was time for the amulet. I crept up to my mother's room. She had managed to knock herself out in minutes. Perfect. I crept to her jewelry box and carefully opened it. There was the amulet. I carefully picked it up and crept back to my room. The good guy doll sat just where I left him. I put the amulet on the doll and looked at it. What now? Something was missing, I just knew it. I looked at the amulet. There was writing on it. Maybe I had to read it aloud.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered. "Adejua Damballa…awake." The lights in my room exploded and flickered. The good guy's eyes….came to life, so to speak. I saw veins in his eyes. Then he blinked. I jumped back. The doll was alive. He looked around and then up at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"SHIT!" I heard my mother scream. I turned towards the noise. My mother and brother stood there, staring at the doll.

"Dude, did you know dolls could come to life?" I asked. My family didn't respond as they stared at the doll in disbelief.

"Hey doll, miss me?" The Doll asked my mom with a smirk. That's when my brother pissed his pants and started that eye twitchy thing.

"Hey Sir Piss a lot, it's just a talking doll." I snapped. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Mum, I think we should tell her." Glen murmured.

"Tell me what, exactly?" I questioned. My mother was about to respond when the doll did for her.

"I'm Chucky." The doll started.

"Yeah, and you're my friend to the end." I interrupted. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" The doll called Chucky shouted.

"Go on." I replied. All eyes were on Chucky.

"Glenda, I'm your dad." The doll said.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey! Here's my next chapter of Wanna Play? Hope you enjoy! PLease review! :D)

Chapter 2

I burst out laughing. This was fucking hilarious. I hadn't laughed this hard since I ran over my ex boyfriend with his own motorcycle. I didn't think my mother and brother could pull off such an amazing prank. I was impressed.

"Dude, you guys had me going for a while!" I shouted. I held my stomach as it started cramping. I could barely breathe. My laughing stopped instantly when I saw my family's blank expressions. Either they were incredible actors or they weren't kidding. "You ain't kidding are you?" Glen shook his head gravely. I slowly turned towards the doll. I jumped back about five feet and pulled out my pocket knife. I aimed it at the doll.

"Wow, easy tiger." Chucky smirked.

"Don't test me, dolly." I snapped. "I can chop you into little bits before you can say 'ouch'!" Instead of the usual gulp most people responded with he laughed.

"I fucking love this kid!" He shouted through hysterical cackling.

"GET OUT!" My mother screamed. He stopped laughing instantly.

"Ain't I allowed to see my kids, Tiff?" Chucky questioned.

"No Chucky, you're not." My mom snapped.

"Mom, I thought your name was Jennifer?" I interrogated. My mom blushed.

"Oh Tiff." Chucky smiled. "How many lies have you been telling this girl?"

"I was only trying to protect her from you!" My mother screamed, pulling out a gun. Me and Glen were taken back. Gun beats knife any day. The doll, however, didn't even flinch.

"You can't kill Chucky, babe." Chucky replied. "I always come back. You should know that by now." That's when I had had enough of this confusion. I flung the knife next to my mother's head. I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted her attention. All eyes were on me.

"Now that I have your attention this is the perfect time for you to explain what's going on." I said. Everyone was silent. "Well, start talking. I'm not getting any younger here."

"My real name is Charles Lee Ray." Chucky explained. "You may have heard of me as the lakeshore strangler." My jaw dropped.

"You're the lakeshore strangler?" I shouted. "You're fricken awesome!" Chucky smirked. He turned to my mom.

"Here that 'Jennifer'? She thinks I'm fricken awesome." Chucky bragged.

"I have ears." My mom replied.

"So how did the great lakeshore strangler end up in the body of an old good guy doll?" I questioned. Chucky told the story of how he was shot in a toy store and how he used voodoo to transfer his soul into the good guy doll. Then he told of his manny encounters with Andy Barclay. I listened intently to his tales of blood and guts. Glen nearly barfed and my mother tried to hold back a smile. I had never seen this side of her. Soon he caught me up to now. I had learned the entire story of the infamous Charles Lee Ray.

"Great, you've spent time with her, now leave." My mother snapped.

"Pushy aren't we?" Chucky questioned. My mother rolled her eyes.

"Hang on mom, don't I get a say in any of this?" I asked.

"Glenda, you wouldn't understand." My brother said.

"Fuck you, you don't know what I can and can't comprehend!" I shouted. "You couldn't imagine the things I've seen. The things I've done." Glen gulped. I turned to my mother. "Are you trying to tell me I'm not allowed to see my own dad?"

"Your father's a serial killer!" My mom snapped.

"And so are you!" I rebuddled. "And so am I." Chucky smirked.

"Now you're talking kid." Chucky said.

"It's my right to spend time with my father." I said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me." My mother looked at my sympathetically. It was silent for a minute. Until my mother sighed. She turned to Chucky and lowered the gun.

"If my daughter comes home with one scratch your dead." My mother said. Yes!

"Alright Alright, quit nagging." Chucky replied.

"Thanks mom!" I shouted.

"No funny business." My mom warned. "You've already used up your monthly killings."

"I know." I groaned. She and Glen left as she closed the door.

"Let's see, what are we going to do today?" Chucky said with an evil grin.

"You tell me." Glenda said, sitting next to Chucky on the bed.

"How old are you?" Chucky wondered.

"I'm turning thirteen next month." I answered.

"Uh huh." Chucky replied. "So Glenda, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell." I said. I stared absently at the mirror in front of me. That's when I saw a hand hanging out of my closet.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

"What?" Chucky asked. I ran over to the closet, shoved the hand in and slammed the door closed.

"Nothing." I lied. Walking away from the door. I guess I didn't close the door very well because the corpse of Cassandra fell onto my carpet. He blond hair stained in blood. Her eyes wide and terrified. I had stabbed her with a hatchet 110 times. One for every pound I actually weighed. "Damn it!" I hoisted the bitch up and threw her back in the closet, slamming the door, making sure it was locked. "Sorry bout that, what were we talking about?" Chucky looked impressed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You stab her with a hatchet?" Chucky questioned.

"Yeah." I answered.

"How many times?" Chucky asked.

"110." I replied.

"So why'd you kill the bitch?" He interrogated.

"She called me fat." I said. Chucky grinned. While I was up I yanked the knife out of the wall. It had gone about an inch deep. Weak, I could do better. I put the pocket knife back in it's rightful home. My right pocket.

"So, kid." Chucky started. "Wanna go out and have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" I questioned cautiously. My mother's idea of fun was going to a movie set. My brother's idea of fun was eating vegetables. So It didn't exactly have a solid definition of fun. Before Chucky could answer my cell phone rang. I put it on speaker so I could work on forcing my hair into a ponytail. That took me a while considering how wild and crazy my hair was.

"Talk to me." I greeted.

"Hey babe, it's me." A deep voice replied. "How about you come over and check out my new apartment? Maybe I could show you around the bedroom if you catch my drift." That deep voice was Vince, my boyfriend. We've been dating for about a month now. On the third date he practically begged for it. He was so needy. But he was cute. And he bought me stuff.

"As lovely as that sounds Vince, I can't." I replied. "I'm having a bit of a…..family reunion."

"Oh come on, baby. You hate that lovey dovey family shit." Vince argued.

"Guess you have to fuck yourself tonight." I said.

'I'll text you the address." He replied. "In case you change your mind."

"Sorry." I told him. "Ain't happenin'." With that my hair successfully stayed in the ponytail and I clicked the end button. I turned back towards Chucky.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked angrily.

"That was Vince, my boyfriend." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I hopped on my dresser, leaning against the wall. Chucky didn't look happy.

"You're twelve and you're fucking this asshole?" He snapped.

"We've only done it once and I made him wear a condom, okay?" I asked, hoping that would make him feel better. It didn't.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." He concluded. He hopped off the bed and grabbed the closest thing to a murder weapon near him. A yard stick leaning against my wall.

"That bastard is my boyfriend!" I shouted. "And you're not killing him!"

"Any punk ass kid who thinks he can get away with fucking my daughter is sadly mistaken." He growled, taping the ruler on his hand.

"He's not a kid he's eighteen!" I argued.

"Huh?" Chucky shouted, looking at me angrily.

"Well it's true." I mumbled.

"What sicko takes advantage of a twelve year old girl?" Chucky asked mostly himself. I pulled out my fake I.D.

"Well according to the state of California I'm 21." I answered, flashing him my driver's license. Chucky stared at the I.D. in disbelief. He snatched it out of my hand.

"HEY! I used up my three kills a month for that!" I shouted. He threw it back at me in a fit of rage. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me off the dresser. For a two foot tall doll, he was pretty damn strong. He nearly dragged me to the car. He let go of me and I frantically rubbed my wrist. He's got a killer grip.

"Drive me to his new fancy shmancy apartment." Chucky demanded.

"I'm not letting you kill my boyfriend." I replied, standing my ground.

"Sweet heart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Chucky said with a smirk. "The easy way, is you get your ass in this car, and tell me where his new apartment is."

"What's the hard way?" I asked. Not even slightly intimidated by the scarred doll.

"The hard way, I drag you in this car kicking and screaming, get the address from your phone and Vince dies a slow painful death." Chucky explained.

"Yeah, I don't like either of these options so I'm just going to go inside and watch some T.V." I turned my back on the doll and made my way back inside. However I saw the ground rush up to great me. I felt Chucky pulling me towards the car. I dug my fingernails into the lawn. But alas, Chucky managed to get me in the passenger's seat. As I tried to pull myself out of the car, Chucky slammed my head onto the dashboard. Not hard enough to kill me, but enough to make me groggy and really confused. The world was fuzzy and everything sounded like I was underwater. I felt someone yank my cell phone out of my pocket. However, I couldn't see who the hell it was. I assumed it was Chucky.

"Buckle up." He sneered. I pulled the seat belt into the buckle as fast as I could. Which wasn't very fast since I could barely see my own hands. If I could go back and stop myself I would. However, I felt as if I had two twelve packs of bud light. Chucky looked at my phone and read my new text message. "Hmm, not too far. Perfect." He turned towards me. "Hang on." He picked up the yard stick he brought from my room. He slammed the accelerator down. Somehow, he managed to work the pedals with the yard stick and steer and the same time. You have no idea how badly I had to vomit right then and there. But mom would make my life a living hell if I barfed in her favorite car. So I held it down as best as I could. However the second the car parked in front of the apartment complex I couldn't hold it any longer. I rolled down the window and spewed chunks all over some poor guys motorcycle. Chucky came over to the window and looked at the damage.

"Whoops." I slurred. I sounded like I was drunk.

"Sucks for that guy." Chucky smirked. He turned and looked me square in the eye. "Now me and Vince have a score to settle. Stay in the car and don't do anything stupid." With that he hopped out of the car and entered the apartment building, yard stick in hand. That's when I slowly started to regain my normal senses. My legs were still numb though. I grabbed my phone and dialed up Vince. He answered on the third ring.

"You decided to take me up on that offer huh?" He asked. I sighed with relief that Chucky hadn't got to him yet. Maybe there was a chance that Vince didn't have to die after all.

"Vince, get out." I told him.

"Huh?" Vince asked confused.

"He's going to kill you!" I warned.

"Babe, no one's going to-" He never got to finish his sentence. I bit my lip as I heard him scream bloody murder. Whack! Whack! Whack! I still can't believe he was using a yard stick to beat Vince to death. Now a normal person would cry right now. But I never cried. Plus I wasn't in a crying mood. I was in a, 'great, just great' mood. "SHIT!"

"Hey Glenda." I heard Chucky say into the phone. "Why don't we take a little drive."

"Sure, why not." I sighed.

"Kay, see you in a minute." Chucky replied as he hung up. I stared off into space until Chucky was in the driver's seat.

"So where to?" I asked, still disappointed Vince was dead. My birthday was coming up.

"You tell me." Chucky said. I looked down at my California driver's license.

"Well, I'm twenty one." I mumbled. "I think it's time I get a drink."

"You're twelve right?" Chucky asked.

"Duh." I said.

"Alright, let's go." Chucky smirked.

5:00 A.M.

Man could Chucky hold his liquor. He walked in like he didn't drink thirty shots of gin. I, however, couldn't even walk in a fricken straight line. I zig zagged out of the car and landed in a bush. I pulled myself up.

"Woopsie Daisy." I giggled. When I was drunk, everything was fucking hilarious. Chucky killed this liquor store owner and we hung out there all night doing shots. It was AWESOME!

"Careful kid." Chucky laughed. I opened the door and flung my weight in the house. Which wasn't as smart as I had originally thought. I landed face first on the carpet. I looked up and saw Chucky standing in front of me. He rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we should….like." I started to stutter. "Kill some shit man. Like, I wonder if you could actually like, sew someone's fucking face on your own."

"I don't think the face thing works." Chucky replied.

"Never know 'til you try." I replied. "Hey….can I …can I ask you sumtin?"

"Sure." Chucky said.

"I heard that when you die, you shit your pants." I said. "Is that true?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Chucky asked.

"Well you've killed a bunch a people." I stuttered. I jumped up and started to rap. "When I was just a little baby boy, my momma used to tell me these crazy things. She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man, she used to tell me he hated me, But then I got a little bit older and I realized, she was the crazy one. But there was nothing I could do or say to try to change it cause that's just the way she was." I looked down at Chucky. "Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me. Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me. Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef. We ain't gonna never stop beefing I don't squash the beef."

"Yeah, and I'ma kill you if you don't shut up." Chucky replied. I giggled and fell on the ground. That's when the living room light flickered on. My mother stood in the doorway.

"CHUCKY! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!" She screamed.

"I didn't do anything! She's the one who had twenty shots of tequila." Chucky replied.

"You let her drink?" My mom shouted.

"Just a little mommy." I stuttered. "But it's okay. Because….I'm on the pill. And we have protection."

"What?" My mom snapped. I stood up.

"Yeah me and Vince had protection." I explained. "But don't worry mommy, Vincie's dead now. Chucky took..." With that I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey! Here's the next chapter of 'Wanna Play'! Get ready for some violence and killing! Yay! Please review! Let me know if I need more gore, less gore. Just give me some feedback here! Happy reading!)

Chapter 3

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I ached everywhere and I felt like I was going to puke. I was experiencing my first hangover. I had never drunken that much in my entire life. When I was at parties I usual drank a couple glasses. Nothing like this. I dragged myself out of bed. I felt like a zombie as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Chucky smirked. I groaned as I plopped at the kitchen table. "How'd ya sleep?" I responded with a groan. Chucky laughed. "You're just like me during my first hangover."

"Chucky don't encourage her." My mom snapped. Mom had kept the lights low for me. Knowing the dangers of me with a hangover. Glen comes barreling down the stairs. I clutch my ears in pain at his loud footsteps. He flicked the lights on to full brightness.

"Good Morning!" Glen chirped. It sounded like he was screaming it.

"Ow!" I groaned. I couldn't take it. I grabbed the gun I taped under the table and shot the lights out. Glen screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped.

"Glenda! What did I say about shooting the lights out?" My mother shouted. I gripped my ears as tight as I could.

"Not to do it." I replied. Chucky laughed.

"God, you cease to amaze me kiddo." He complimented. I gave him a thumbs up because I didn't feel like talking.

"That's right." My mom said. I looked down and noticed the yellow pool at my brother's feet. I guess the gunshots scared the piss out of him.

"Looks like Glen had an accident." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie." My mother soothed as she walked him up the stairs. I glanced over at Chucky.

"Hey." I groaned.

"Hey kid." Chucky replied.

"Do I have to go to school?" I asked.

"I'll talk to your mother." Was all Chucky said. I smiled and pulled out my sunglasses. I was going to pull my famous sleep maneuver. I put on a pair of shades. I put my feet and head on the table and then I slept. That's what I usually do. A few minutes of peace later my phone rang and woke me up. I shot straight up in my seat and answered the phone.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Bitch, where the hell are you?" Betty Caputo asked. She was the best friend I ever had. We met in preschool when we both tried to bury a body in the park at the same time. Ever since then we've been there for each other.

"Shut up slut." I snapped with a smile. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm standing outside Orlando's house right now." Betty said. "You said you'd be here to help me 'persuade him' to give us the passwords."

"Shit!" I shouted. "That's today."

"Yeah, whore!" Betty shouted. "Today!"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." I said. I hung up.

"What was that?" Chucky asked.

"I've gotta help my friend with this guy." I explained vaguely. "No biggie."

"No biggie?" Chucky questioned.

"Mom, going to school." I called as softly as I could.

"Kay, have fun." My mom called. I grabbed my backpack and opened up the front door.

"Hey, aren't I invited?" Chucky asked.

"You wanna come with me on a job?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah sure." Chucky said. "I ain't got anything better to do." I walked up to Chucky and opened up my backpack.

"Hop in and watch the master in action." I smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that, kid." Chucky replied, not convinced.

With Chucky in my backpack, I walked up to the front steps of Orlando's house. Betty was right next to me. She was pumped to play our little games with Orlando. Betty had a new one she wanted to try.

"Ready to make him cry?" Betty asked me, excited.

"How about bleed?" I asked with a smirk. Betty's excitement grew as she cracker her knuckles. I kicked the door with all my might as it fell forward. Orlando stood a few feet from the main door. He jumped and let out a squeal. "Honey, I'm home." Orlando started to run for it, but Betty was on him stink on a shoe.

"You ain't going anywhere pretty boy." Betty grinned. She was a little girl. 90 pounds, 5 feet tall. However she had the strength of someone twice her size. I knelt down so I was looking Orlando in the eye. He was scared. Shaking in fear. He looked like he would piss his pants any second. I put my backpack next to me and zipped it open. Just enough for Chucky to see the show. I looked at him with a cunning, ruthless smile and a look of determination in my eyes.

"Now Orlando, baby. We need a little favor." I said. I pulled out my pocket knife and stroked it gently down his face. He stared at the knife with all the fear he had in him. "So…..these school passwords…we need them."

"I…..I don't…..k…..no…w any pas…..swo….swords." He stuttered.

"Don't play coy sweetheart." Betty whispered in his ear. He gulped as she stroked his face with her finger.

"We know you're Mr. Quarter's right hand man." I said. "He trusts you with everything. Including those passwords." I was getting impatient. I pressed the knife against his throat. He whimpered. "Start talking."

"7816543872093." He said as fast as he could. Luckily, Betty had a sharpie and wrote it on her hand as fast as he said.

"See, was that so hard?" Betty asked with a giggle.

"Now, before we go….." I said. Now, this wasn't part of the plan. We were just supposed to scare him so he wouldn't tell the cops but…..I just couldn't resist. I mean, he seems like the squealer type. So, I did what the only sane person would do. I kicked his teeth in. He screamed as he spit out every single one of his teeth. Betty stepped back. She knew how I got when I was in the killing mood. I held him down as I cut every single one of his fingers off and threw them in the tooth pile. I brushed the knife against his face. He coward in fear.

"Close your eyes and count to seven. When you wake, you'll be in heaven." I whispered. With that I shoved the knife down his throat and slammed his head into the hard wood floor as hard as I could. Oh he was dead. The way he went limp in my hand. I smiled with glee.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Betty said plainly.

"He's the squealer type." I answered. "I did us a favor." I took the teeth and fingers and threw them down Orlando's garbage disposal. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Betty said, rolling her eyes. "What do we do with Orlando?"

"How about we throw him in that quarry down the road?" I suggested.

"Eh sure." Betty said. She lifted Orlando over her shoulder and put him in the car. Like I said, she was strong. Luckily she parked out back. I looked into my backpack.

"Well?" I questioned. "Do I get a review?" Chucky looked up at me.

"You've got style, kid." Chucky commented. "I like it. Not bad at all."

"Thank you, thank you very much." I smirked.

"Have you gone crazy already?" Betty asked, coming back in the house. "You're already talking to yourself."

"Eh." I shrugged. Betty looked down at the blood stain on her shoulder.

"This was my second favorite shirt." She sighed.

"I'm sure Orlando's sister has something you can borrow." I suggested.

"Kay." Betty said. I looked down and say the blood stains on my own shirt. I groaned.

"I'll come with." I called as I hopped up and went into the bedroom. We both grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt. The jeans were a bit big and the shirts were baggy, but we found a couple belts so it all worked out. Betty came out before me. As I came out into the hallway I noticed my bag ripped open. Chucky was gone. I scanned the house. Looking for any signs of him. But he was good. Really good. Just as I turned my head back towards the door, he popped up in front of me. I jumped back a few feet and I heard the giggled of Betty Caputo.

"Betty you dumb bitch!" I screamed. She was holding Chucky in her hands.

"I've heard of this things. Good guy doll, right?" Betty asked.

"Yup." I answered. Betty turned the doll towards her.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" Betty questioned.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. And I'm your friend to the end. Hidey ho. Ha ha ha." The doll said in its robotic voice.

"That's so cool." Betty smirked. "He looks like he's been through hell and back though."

"He has." I answered, taking the doll from her hands.

"Whatcha doing with him anyway?" Betty asked.

"It's Glen's." I replied, trying to make up a quick story. "I'm holding him hostage."

"Seems a little scary for Glen." Betty said with a laugh.

"Well this is him after I remodeled his face." I explained.

"Nice." Betty smirked. She looked at her phone.

"School starts in ten minutes. Wanna ditch?" Betty asked.

"Do you have to ask?" I questioned. We laughed.

"Okay, let's get rid of this guy's body and then we'll find something fun to do." Betty suggested.

"Sure." I smirked.

After we dumped the body down the quarry, I told Betty I was sick and decided to go home. I was still a little hungover. But that murder really cheered me up. Me and Chucky were sitting on the couch. He was on one end and I was on the other. Glen was at school and mom was at the set so we were set for the day.

"So. What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, there's killing." Chucky suggested.

"Interesting." I contemplated. "You know, I haven't seen you kill anybody. Of course I heard you beat my boyfriend to death with a ruler. But that doesn't count."

"Alright, I'll show you how it's done." Chucky smirked.

"Mhm." I mumbled nonchalantly. "So who's the poor bastard?" Chucky hopped off the couch and looked out the window.

"There." He pointed. I came up to the window and stared at who he was pointing at. I almost burst out laughing. He wanted to kill this, in Snookie's words, gorilla juice head. He was ripped. He walked with his shirt off like he owned the place.

"He's gonna crush you." I laughed.

"Just you watch." Chucky said with an evil laugh. The street was empty. Just that juicehead pumping iron.

"How you gonna manage tha-" I started. I stopped when I noticed he was gone. I frantically looked around. Man he was good! Guess that's where I get it from. When I looked back out the window, the juice head was pondering a strange doll in front of him. I stared intently at the scene. As the juicehead was about to throw Chucky in his trash can, the doll came to life and kicked him in the face. Knocking him down. Chucky slammed his head into the pavement. Again and again. The pavement was painted in red. I smiled. That's when Chucky went out with a bang. He picked up the juicehead's weight and slammed it on his face. That handsome sculpted masterpiece was now pressed into the concrete. I was admiring his work. That was a lovely dead body. I was impressed. After a few seconds of admiring, I noticed Chucky was gone. I looked around the house. "Chucky?" I called quietly. I looked all over the main room. Nothing. Not a sign of a battered good guy doll. I picked up a fire poker. The nearest weapon. That's when I heard Chucky.

"Glenda." Chucky called. I couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. The psychotic doll was really good. "Oh Glenda." He called again.

"This isn't funny!" I shouted into the house. I heard Chucky's laugh. It seemed to echo through the house.

"Come out and play, Glenda." Chucky's voice lured. I held my fire poker tightly in my hand. It didn't matter that I had the fire poker. Chucky jumped me from behind. I screamed. I managed to throw Chucky off me. I picked up the fire poker.

"Wanna play?" I asked with a smirk. Chucky returned the smirk. He jumped on me. I tried going for the eyes or the groin, but he held the fire poker. He continued to try and push it out of my hands. He succeeded and managed to shove my hands down. Chucky sported a victorious smile. I grimaced. "You're good."

"Ain't I?" Chucky asked with glee. "Just remember this. You mess with me, you die." Chucky jumped off of me.

"Gotcha." I replied. My dad's awesome.


	4. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

(HELLO CHUCKY FANS! Okay, good news and bad news. Good news, I have a halloween special for you! Bad news, it's a day late. My computer wasn't cooperating with me the other day. Today it decided to work! So, happy belated halloween! Hope you enjoy this! came up with the idea on halloween so I had to finish on halloween and then...well you know what happened next. Sorry, rambling. Happy reading!)

Chapter 4

(HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!)

"No…No! HELP!" A voice yelled. Glen heard it in his dream. It sounded like….his sister? His sister never screamed. His sister made people scream. She didn't scream. Then he heard his laugh. His father's dark sinister laugh. Glen's eyes snapped open. However, he wasn't dreaming. He still heard that voice when he was awake. His sister was in trouble. That's when there was knocking at his door. He forced himself out of bed and hesitantly opened the door. There she was. His sister. Drenched in blood. This fear was in her eyes that took his breath away.

"Glenda what's wrong?" Glen asked. He knelt down to his sister. She gripped his arms tightly, covering his PJS in blood.

"He's gonna kill me." Glenda sobbed. "He's gonna kill me and now he's after you." She coughed up blood after she said this. "Run Glen Ru-" She never finished her sentence. She fell over limp. Glen stared in shock at his sitter. That's when he heard Chucky laugh. With his evil sinister laugh. Glen shot up and looked over. His father held a bloody knife tightly in his hand.

"Playtime's over Glen." Chucky smiled.

"You….you killed her." Glen whimpered, backing into his room. Chucky walked towards him.

"Thanks for the update captain obvious." Chucky smirked. "Now it's your turn." Glen screeched like a little girl and scrambled towards the window. Chucky chucked the knife at his son. It hit the wall an inch away from him. Tiffany rushed into the room with a gun.

"CHUCKY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" She hollered. That's when Chucky burst out laughing. Glen and Tiffany gave him a quizzical look. Glenda stood up and joined in the laughter.

"Happy Halloween." Glenda grinned."Glenda! Why on earth did you do this?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh c'mon Tiff." Chucky said. "Me and the kid were just messing with him." Tears were running down Glen's face.

"You're such a baby!" Glenda laughed.

"I am not!" Glen defended.

"Uh huh." Glenda laughed as she went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Glenda's favorite holiday was halloween. She hummed and skipped down the stairs. Her mother was making pancakes that morning. Every halloween she made Glenda chocolate chip cookies in the shape of skulls and dead bodies.<p>

"Good morning!" Glenda chirped.

"You're happy today." Tiffany commented.

"I'm always happy on halloween." Glenda replied. "Sup Chucky."

"Mornin' "Chucky replied. Glenda winked at Glen. He was still jumpy about last night.

"What are you dressing up as this year Glen?" Glenda questioned. "Elton Jon? A tellatubby?"

"Glenda stop it!" Tiffany snapped. "He's dressing up as a tooth brush. Right sweetheart?"

"Right." Glen smiled.

"OOOH! If I was tooth decay I'd be so scared!" Glenda laughed.

"Well what are you gonna be Glenda?" Tiffany questioned.

"Me and Betty are dressing up as Fook U and Fook Mi from Austin Powers." Glenda replied. She turned to Chucky. "I'm Fook U!"

"You are not dressing up as that." Tiffany snapped. "Next option."

"Come on mom! Me and Betty have been planning this for weeks!" Glenda begged. Tiffany shook her head. Glenda groaned and stomped up to her room. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"So Chucky, how are things?" Tiffany questioned.

"Things are good." Chucky replied casually. The tension in that room could be cut with a toothpick. Glen immediately sensed this.

"I'm going to school." He said, grabbing his bag and leaving the house. TIffany and Chucky were all alone in the room.

"How many people have you and Glenda killed?" Tiffany blurted. Chucky knew that question was coming. he just didn't know it was coming that soon.

"I've killed two, she's killed one." Chucky answered. Tiffany sighed.

"She's just like you Chucky." She sighed. "She's too much like you."

"Is that even possible?" Chucky laughed. Tiffany glared daggers at him.

"I'm being serious." She replied. "You're a bad influence on her. And It needs to stop." Chucky raised an eyebrow. "There's a party at the Feldman's tonight. You're going to make sure she doesn't go. She's going to take Glen trick or treating."

"What's in it for me?" Chucky laughed. Tiffany smiled. She pulled out a gun and pointed it right between Chucky's eyes. "You think that'll scare me?"

"It should." Tiffany replied. "When I'm done with you, they'll have to call you Charlotte. May not kill you but it'll hurt like a bitch." Chucky didn't like the sound of that.

"Fine, fine, if it'll shut you up." Chucky said, rolling his eyes.

"That's what I thought." Tiffany smirked, putting her gun away.

* * *

><p>That night<p>

"I have to what?" Glenda snapped.

"Take Glen trick or treating." Tiffany replied.

"But he's a minute older then me, he can take care of himself." Glenda rebuddled.

"Have you met your brother?" Tiffany asked, fixing her boobs in her bunny costume.

"Why are you dressed like a stripper anyway?" Glenda asked.

"I'm a bunny!" Tiffany said angrily. "And if you must know I'm going to a party at Matthew McConaughey's house."

"Not the bongo guy!" Glenda yelled. Tiffany glared at her.

"You'll be taking your brother trick or treating and that's final." Tiffany said, ending the conversation.

"CHUCKY!" Glenda shrieked.

"Jesus! Quit yelling." He said. "I'm right next to you!"

"Tell mom she's being stupid." Glenda demanded. Tiffany glared at her ex.

"She ain't gonna listen to me." Chucky replied.

"I hate you!" Glenda screeched as she marched upstairs.

Glen was all ready to go. Wearing his tooth brush costume he worked so hard on. Glenda was in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Bye sweethearts. Have fun!" She chirped, skipping out of the house.

"Well, Glen, you have fun trick or treating." Glenda said, hoping on the couch. Chucky walked up next to Glenda.

"Just take the kid trick or treating." Chucky sighed.

"Oh c'mon! Who's side are you on!" Glenda yelled. "I'm sick and tired of this shit!"

"Hey!" Chucky snapped.

"NO! I've had it. I'm going to the Feldman's and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Glenda said, stamping her foot. She got up and walked towards the door. Chucky growled. He pulled out his trusty knife and flung it towards the door. It slammed into the wall. Along with a part of Glenda's hair. "OW!" Glenda's hair was caught. Glen sighed. He took a pair of scissors and helped his sister out. Her long flowing locks and now been shredded into a disaster. Glen had mannered to style it into a crewed bob. Glenda glared at her father.

"I could do a lot worse." He sneered. With that, the three of them went trick or treating.

* * *

><p>"Trick or Treat!" Glen smirked at the old lady.<p>

"Oh what a lovely costume." She smiled. She fixed her glasses and looked at Glenda. "Now who are you supposed to be deary?"

"I'm a psychopath. They look like everyone else." Glenda replied blankly. The old woman's jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide in fear when the Rays left her porch.

"That wasn't very nice." Glen said.

"When am I ever nice?" Glenda questioned. Glen had nothing to say. "Hold Chucky, I have to take a whaz." She passed the doll to Glen, who wasn't at all happy to take it. He kept the doll as far away from him as possible. "BRB!"

"Hey son." Chucky smiled. Glen cringed.

* * *

><p>Glenda was not going to take a whaz. She had a better idea. The Feldman party was going to kick this sissy little trick or treating shit's ass. The Feldman place wasn't that far away. She'd be there in less then ten minutes. It'd be less then ten minutes till Chucky figured out her little game. But it all worked out. Neither Chucky nor Glen knew where the Feldman place was. It was genius! Glenda was so happy! This was going to be the best halloween ever.<p>

"GLENDA!" Betty screeched when she got to the door. The two hugged. Glenda could tell Betty had already had a couple drinks. The sun hadn't even fully gone down yet.

"Betty!" Glenda smiled.

"Dude…..there's like….so many hot guys here bra. It's like…..a buffet." Betty slurred.

"Love it." Glenda smirked. The two skipped off into the house. Everyone was already drunk. There was puke every where along with spilt drinks and horny girls. Glenda knew a good party when she saw one. And she knew a good man when she saw one. A hunk was making his way to her.

"He's…checkin you out!" Betty giggled. With that she passed out drunk. Glenda shrugged as she walked up to the boy.

"Hey." Glenda smiled.

"Hey." He replied with a devilish smile. Glenda liked it. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same." Glenda giggled.

"What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?" He suggested.

"I say let's go." Glenda replied. She locked arms with this mysterious stranger.

* * *

><p>"She's not coming back is she?" Glen asked a few minutes later.<p>

"Nah." Chucky replied. "She's at the Feldman's. Let's go."

"I don't know where that is." Glen replied sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Chucky snapped. Glen was taken back by his father's harsh tone. The boy started to whimper. Chucky sighed. "Well we better start looking."

* * *

><p>Glenda was in love! Well at least for the next hour or so. This guy was one of the greatest kissers she had ever met! He knew all the right moves that made her go crazy. And she was. They were in the middle of an empty alley way. It was dark and they were all alone. Glenda knew where this was going. And she was ready for it. Soon, the stranger stopped kissing.<p>

"Why'd ya sto-" Glenda started. She opened her eyes and saw the knife against her throat. "Ooo! Whatcha got there big boy?"

"You're death." He sneered. Glenda was slammed against the brick wall. He slashed the side of her face.

"OW!" She screamed. "What the hell!"

"Let the games begin." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Chucky and Glen walked along the street. They were really lost. They were going in circles. Around and around the block they went. Glen wanted to take a left and Chucky waned to take a right. So they took a right.<p>

"We're lost!" Glen shouted, annoyed.

"No we're not!" Chucky snapped.

"We passed this alley five times!" Glen replied.

"No, this alley has some red head and a guy in it." Chucky sighed. That's when they realized what he said. "Put me down. I'll take care of the dick." Glen did as he was told. Chucky rushed off into the alleyway.

* * *

><p>"You're so dead!" Glenda sneered.<p>

"No, sweetheart. It's you who's so dead." The boy replied. Slamming her against the wall. Glenda gritted her teeth.

"If you kill me, my daddy'll get you." Glenda warned. The boy laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared." He chuckled. "Oh DADDY! Come and get me! I've got your little girl and a knife! What are you gonna do about it?" He laughed to himself. He never expected a response.

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Chucky questioned. The man gulped. Chucky jumped on him. He didn't have any weapons on him since his knife was back at the house. But, eh, why not borrow this asshole's? So Chucky wrestled the knife from the boy's hand and slammed it into his adam's apple. Blood gorged and splurged everywhere. The man choked on his own blood.

* * *

><p>The Ray's walked home that day in silence. The porch lights flickered off as they walked pass. Glenda's face was soaked in blood. But not as bloody as her hands, because in them was the boy's head. She gripped his hair tightly as they walked down the street. Glen ran into the house as fast as he could and up into his room. He hated blood.<p>

"Thanks." Glenda mumbled to her dad.

"No problem." Chucky replied.

"Imma go, put a bandaid on this." Glenda replied.

"Bandaid." Chucky laughed.

"What's so funny?" Glenda questioned.

"That cut's pretty deep. It needs stitches." Chucky replied.

"So what am I supposed to do? Waltz into the hospital and just expect they won't tell my mother." Glenda questioned with a laugh.

"Who said anything about a hospital?" Chucky grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hold still!" Chucky groaned.<p>

"Ow! Ow!" Glenda moaned. Chucky had sowed himself up plenty of times before. It was even easier on someone else. Well, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake with Glenda. "Done?" Chucky finished up the last stitch.

"Yup." Chucky replied.

"Thanks...again." Glenda said.

"Don't sweat it." Chucky said, brushing it off. He started to walk towards the couch where he spent his nights.

"Hey, dad." Glenda called. Chucky froze. Dad. It'd been a while since someone called him that.

"Yeah?" Chucky asked.

"The night isn't over just yet and...uh...I was thinking. Maybe we could...kill...a little?" Glenda asked. Chucky smiled, holding up the bloody knife he borrowed earlier that evening.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chucky answered.


End file.
